yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting with Manolo and his family/Xibalba ruled the Land of the Remembered
Here is where Manolo is in the Land of the Remembered in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. The moment Manolo woke up dead, he then turned around and notice colorful city. He also heard some familiar screaming, he'd looked up and they fall on top of him. Mickey Mouse: (groaning in pain) Is everyone alright? Launchpad McQuack: I'm fine, Mick, but I'd don't remember having human feet and wearing black pants. Just as Launchpad realized he's standing on Manolo, he gets off him apologetically. Goofy: (who's underneath Ford Pines) I'm okay, but where's Ford? Ford Pines: (groaning) Goofy! Get off! Goofy: Oops! (gets off of him) Sorry, Ford. Suddenly, a loud voice called out. The Land of the Remembered Captain: Welcome to the Land of the Remembered! (riding and undead horse) Manolo Sánchez: I made it. The Land of the Remembered Captain: And on the Day of the Dead, no less. Manolo Sánchez: Where... Where is... The Land of the Remembered Captain: You're going to be a little disoriented at first. Don't try to take it all in at once. Let's start with your name. Manolo Sánchez: Maria Posada! The Land of the Remembered Captain: (looking at the list) Really? Parents and their crazy baby names. And there's no Maria Posada on my list. Manolo Sánchez: No, no. I'm looking for Maria Posada. My name is Manolo Sánchez. The Land of the Remembered Captain: Another Sánchez? Man, that family just keeps growing. Manolo Sánchez: My family! They'll help me find Maria! Can you take me to them? The Land of the Remembered Captain: (as he gave them a ride and more undead horses joined in) I would love nothing more than to reunite a young couple. Just hold on! Just as they followed them to the endless festival, Mickey was amazed with remembered souls. The Land of the Remembered Captain: You know, I've been down here for years awaiting my beloved honey bunny. The Land of the Remembered Captain's Wife: (as she appeared) Hi, Honey! The Land of the Remembered Captain: (in fright) Too soon! Go! Mary Beth: (narrating) The Land of the Remembered was vibrant and joyous! Everything was like the land above... But it was more colorful... It was more beautiful, it was more festive! And, on the Day of the Dead... that place was bursting with endless parties and spectacular parades. Webby Vanderquack: (riding a zombified pony) This is so cool! The Land of the Remembered Captain: There, Manolo, your family is in that one. Get in there, all of you! There was a Goofy holler when they swung to the first float that looks like a Mayan's Temple, they met with Carmelo Sánchez. Carmelo Sánchez: Oh, yeah! Another Sánchez bullfighter, and with living amigos. Manolo Sánchez: You are... (to Mickey and the others) Mickey, Amigos, This is the amazing Carmelo Sánchez! Carmelo Sánchez: Yes! (during his backstory) I was famous for fighting bulls without a cape! (as the backstory ends) Capes are for cowards! (spits) Bubba the Cave Duck: Wow! You fight bull with hands? Manolo Sánchez: Can you help me and my amigos find Maria Posada? Carmelo Sánchez: La Muerte can help you. She helps everyone. Hold on. As Carmelo jumped out of the way, a bull-shaped pinata came flying towards the group, sending them down towards another float that looks like a ship. Dipper Pines: Who's float is this? Manolo Sánchez: The great Jorge Sánchez! Jorge Sánchez: At your service! (during his backstory) I was famous for fighting bulls with only one arm and one leg. (as the backstory ends) Arms and legs are for cowards! (comes to a landing) You are Manolo, the one who plays the guitar and befriended Mickey Mouse, Jack Skellington, and company. Manolo Sánchez: Yeah, that's me. Jorge Sánchez: You know, when I was younger, I always dreamt of singing in the opera. Manolo Sánchez: You did? Jorge Sánchez: But as you know... Both: Music is not work fit for a Sanchez bullfighter. Jorge Sánchez: The same story. Manolo Sánchez: They crushed our dreams. Hilarious. Scrooge McDuck: But how did you get the swords on your arm and on your leg? Before there would be an answer, Carmelo jumped in, sending the group flying to the next float. Carmelo Sánchez: He's new. Jorge Sánchez: He reminds me of me. But less handsome. As they were flying in the air, Manolo got a kiss from an undead bird and they faceplanted onto another float that looks like a Matador's arena where the three pinata bulls are at each end ready to charged at the group. Soos Ramirez: Dudes! Who the heck owns this float? Manolo Sánchez: Of course! It's Luis "El Super Macho" Sanchez! Luis Sánchez: I was famous for fighting three bulls at once! (as the backstory starts and ends) One bull is for cowards! (as Luis slashed three pinata bulls) Manolo Sánchez: Grandpa! It's me, Manolo. Luis Sánchez: Manolo? I'm so happy to see you. (slapped him) Why you disgrace the family name? Playing the guitar! You couldn't finish one bull? You were a clown. As on cue, a familiar undead clown was nearby and he'd lets go of the ballooon. Luis Sánchez: Sorry, Cousin Chucho. (to Manolo) Welcome home, Mijo. Your mother will be very happy to see you. Manolo Sánchez: Mama? Dewey: Oh yeah, he'll be so happy to see his mom once again. With that, they came to the next float of Carmen Sánchez. Carmen Sánchez: (gasp) Manolo? Manolo Sánchez: Mama. Carmen Sánchez: Manolo. Happily, Manolo hugged him mother with joy. This made the others to cry at this sight, especially for Goofy, who used Stan's tuxedo as a tissue. Stanley Pines: Goofy! Manolo Sánchez: I missed you so much. Carmen Sánchez: Ay, Mijo, it's been like a hole in my heart. I've waited so long for you. (realized) But not long enough! What are you doing here? Manolo Sánchez: I'm here to be reunited with... with the love of my life. You're going to love Maria, Mama. Carmen Sánchez: I'm sure I will. Manolo, you look just like your father. So handsome, you turned out. Manolo Sánchez: And I became a bullfighter, just like you wanted. Carmen Sánchez: Me? Are you crazy? Haven't you learned anything from your family's history? Manolo Sánchez: What? But Dad said that... Carmen Sánchez: That Carlos. Wait until he gets down here. Now, come on, Mijo! Everyone, this is my son, Manolo and his amigos! Sánchez Family: Hola, Manolo and amigos! Mickey Mouse: Oh boy! I've never seen anything like it! Pacifica Northwest: It's so beautiful. Carmen Sánchez: And these are your Adelita cousins. They fought in the revolution. Adelita and Scardelita: And we won. Manolo Sánchez: No way! Adelita and Scardelita: Hey, Primo. Manolo Sánchez: (shaking their hands) Being with the whole Sanchez family... And you, Mama. This is incredible. Carmen Sánchez: This is La Muerte's castle. Carmelo Sánchez: Huh? I don't see it. (as Jorge taps him with his sword leg) Oh! Jorge Sánchez: Savage. Carmen Sánchez: Come, she will help you find my new daughter-in-law. The moment the castle gates opens, they all entered the largest hallway. Stanley Pines: Will you look at that. Carmelo Sánchez: It's so pretty! Luis Sánchez: Now, this is a castle! Jorge Sánchez: We were always La Muerte's favorites. You know how bullfighters flirt with death? Carmen Sánchez: And that's why there are so many of you down here. Minnie Mouse: Oh my. This is amazing. Wendy Corduroy: It sure is, Minnie. At last, they finally reach La Muerte's banquet throne room. Carmen Sánchez: La Muerte's throwing a big Day of the Dead fiesta for everyone! Mickey Mouse: Oh yeah! Manolo, there's something we should tell you. Just when Carmelo was about to feast, Jorge took the apple form him with his sword arm. Jorge Sánchez: Savage. Carmen Sánchez: Ask her, Mijo. Manolo Sánchez: My lady, could you help me find Maria Posada? Xibalba: No one here can help you, Bullfighter. The Land of the Remembered has a new ruler! Huey: (to Manolo) Yeah, he tricked you with a two-headed snake. Manolo Sánchez: What? Xibalba: Why, you ask? Lil' old me. Manolo Sánchez: You again? Luis Sánchez: But La Muerte would never hand her domain over to you. Xibalba: (belch) She lost a bet. Luis Sánchez: She would do that. Xibalba: This land is finally mine! - All thanks to you, Manolo. Manolo Sánchez: What? Xibalba: La Muerte bet that Maria would marry you. I bet that Maria would marry Joaquín. And since you're not around anymore... Maria is going to marry Joaquín just to, you know, protect her beloved town. So, I win. Manolo Sánchez: No, but Maria passed away. I saw her. (realized) Oh, no. Xibalba: Oh, yes. Luis Sánchez: Mijo, what is it? Xibalba: One snake bite merely put her in a trance. (as the camera flahsed into the living world) My champion easily woke... the sleeping beauty. General Posada: Oh, my goodness. It's a miracle! The Singing Nuns: Thank you! Maria Posada: I'm... I'm... (before the camera flashed back into the dead land) Manolo Sánchez: Alive. Xibalba: Cheers. Manolo Sánchez: One bite? Huey's right! Your snake! It bit me twice! You cheated! You will pay for this! Xibalba: In all my years, no one, in any realm...has ever talked to me like that and survived. So, I ask you... Are you threatening me, boy? Manolo Sánchez: I will expose you to La Muerte. And then you and me can settle things! Xibalba: You'll never reach her in her new realm. I should know. I rotted there for eons. Now, if you'd all excuse me, I have a wedding to plan. Chao! (laughs evilly as he took off) Back at the land of the living, Carlos grieved for the lost of his son. As for Maria, she was wondering what happend to Manolo. Maria Posada: What happened? Wait, where's Manolo? Joaquín Mondragon: I'm sorry, Maria. Manolo... Manolo passed away. Maria Posada: No. It can't be. Sister Ana: I'm sorry, Dear. General Posada: Maria, we are all sorry Manolo is gone... but Joaquín just saved your life. You see? He will always protect you. Joaquín Mondragon: General, this is not the time. General Posada: Please, for everyone's sake, Mija. Make him stay. Maria Posada: Will you stay in San Angel if I marry you? Joaquín Mondragon: Yes, but you don't... Maria Posada: I accept Joaquin's proposal. Xibalba: Young love. With the plot schemed, Xibalba flew off with triumph. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225